


Mating Season (Or where Cas is scary and Gabe is clingy)

by 1Temmie_Official1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Mating (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Angels, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Temmie_Official1/pseuds/1Temmie_Official1
Summary: >> Yet another adventure in 'an idea I had for a trope that I am obliged to write'. <<Angels go into a mating season. Yeah, that's it. Fluff. I guess I'll take a crack at writing smut.





	1. "Like PMS'ing"

Sam was not that surprised when Gabriel was flaunting his wings.

After all, he was a massive drama queen who loved asserting himself onto Sam while also sending the message of 'back off!' to anyone who dared 'touch my moose'. This time, though, he wasn't doing it on a jealousy spree. Now that Sam thought back on it, Gabriel had been putting himself onto Sam for a week or so. The archangel was being much more submissive during their... fun times too. Sam blinked and he had un-zoned-out. "Gabriel, your wings." He stated dumbly, unaware of how much time had passed since The Zone Out. Gabriel sighed, his wings- all _six_ of them- still held high, dwarfing the small archangel. In the back of his mind Sam noticed how Gabriel's plumage was less shiny; his feathers seemed to be more brown than golden. Sam mentally got himself out of The Zone and pulled himself back to being in the bunker's library's couch and Gabriel with huge wings.

"Yeah. My wings." Gabriel said dismissively, making his way over to his mate. He curled up in the taller man's embrace his wings still spread out as he sat in his lap, disregarding the book that Sam was reading. Sam sighed, unable to resist the idea of cuddles. He wrapped his hands around the archangel, one hand on his wings, the other running through his hair. Gabriel closed his eyes, a small smile on his face. "You smell nice." He commented offhandedly, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck. Sam noticed that Gabriel's wings were shedding a bit, and there was soft down feathers coming loose. Sam was so caught up in his wing-grooming that he almost didn't notice Gabriel dozing off in his lap. Sam continued preening Gabe's wings, but he was more focused on the soft breaths coming from his mate. He had a cute way of breathing, inhale through his nose, and a little puff out of his mouth. It was simply adorable, one because even though Gabriel didn't need to sleep he still enjoyed to, and two because he sometimes muttered things like 'all hail the mighty cricket queen Sam' or 'I'm not a monster I'm a shark'. Soon, Sam had been sucked back into The Zone, where he pondered on why Gabe was acting this way. He was in the depths of The Zone when Dean came in, ruining the peaceful atmosphere of the library.

"Sam, I need your help." He said loudly, and Sam automatically gave a _Shh!_ and checked if Gabe was awake. Nope, he was still sleeping peacefully. Turning his attention away from the archangel, he looked at Dean.

"What." He said quietly, his fingers still gently preening Gabe's wings. Dean sighed.

"It's Cas. He's going crazy." Dean explained.

"What? How?" Sam replied. Crazy Cas was not good.

"Well for one," Dean started, gesturing to his clothes, which were a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans, "this is all the clothes I have left."

Sam was confused. "You mean he hasn't done laundry?"

"No!" Dean shouted, then remembered the sleeping archangel and how mad his brother would get if he woke him up. He continued, this time lowering his voice. "He took them to his room. I looked in there and all my clothes have been put there like a nest. I swear there's Christmas ornaments on the outside too."

"That's weird. Gabe's been really clingy too, and I don't think he can put his wings away." Sam commented, thoughts brewing together in his mind. He looked to his older brother again. "Has Cas's wings been getting brighter? Like, colour-wise?"

Dean pondered for a second before answering. "I could've sworn that I saw purples and blues in them but only for a second."

Something in Sam's mind clicked and he almost stood up before remembering there was an archangel in his lap. "I figured it out."

"What?"

"What the angels are going through. You know how they're acting weird? I think they're going into..." Sam looked around before gesturing his brother to come closer. Dean rolled his eyes and moved his head down. "...a breeding season." Sam whispered. Dean's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to deny... but no words came out.

"So what, is Cas nesting or something? And why haven't they mentioned anything to us?" Dean whispered back. Sam sighed, trying to find a metaphor that Dean could understand.

"I do think that Cas is nesting, like how..." Sam sighed, almost hating to figure this out on his own. Oh God that explains the noises. "Like how male birds present to females. The reason they haven't mentioned it is maybe because they don't notice themselves? Like how girls don't notice they're PMS'ing until it's too late?" Sam tried to supply. Dean leaned back, observing the stupidity of the statement from a higher angle.

"Like PMS'ing. That's the best you could do?" Dean criticized. Sam bitchfaced at his brother, challenging him to a silent duel with the raise of an eyebrow. Dean fought back but his few years of bitchfacing was nothing compared to the college dropout. Dean gave in with a scowl, looking away while crossing his arms. Gabriel stirred in Sam's lap, and Sam turned his attention back to his mate.

"Go bother your own angel." Sam whisper-snapped at his brother, going back to watching over his angel. Dean made to exit the library but he was stopped by a softly growling Castiel. Dean tried walking past him, but Castiel grabbed his arm, stopping him from passing. He took a sniff in Dean's neck, and growled a bit more.

Dean held up his hands in faux surrender. "Woah, buddy, what's wrong?" Dean almost jumped back when Castiel made his large black, _purple, blue, and white_ wings be seen. They were beautiful, Sam had to admit. The familiar black was still at the scapulars and marginal coverts, but from there spread deep purples and blues laced among the black until they reached the primaries and secondaries, where they suddenly were a pure white. Breeding plumage. Castiel's growling grew louder, asserting his dominance over his mate. Sam felt Gabriel stir and wake. The archangel's wings folded, but did not disappear. A few feathers shook loose, and Sam saw that some of the feathers on Gabriel's wings were a dusty brown. For reasons unknown to the younger hunter, Sam felt the need to assert dominance over Castiel. To protect his mate.

Castiel flared out his wings some more, hitting bookcases. "You were with Sam. His scent is all over you." He said, his voice asserting and deep. Dean put his hands down, the natural sarcasm within him making an appearance.

"Jeez, assertive much?" Dean gave for a diarming grin. Castiel growled more, making Dean realize the deep shit he just got himself into.

"You are _mine_ , Dean."

"Yeah, and he's my brother. Sam was right, this really is like PMS." Dean grumbled. Castiel's eyes suddenly widened. Gabriel, who had been silently watching the exchange until now, also felt the pieces connect. Gabriel suddenly realized that his instinctual behaviour was exactally what happened before his breeding season. Oh Father he was going into his breeding season. Gabriel felt Sam's arms wrapping around him, as if he could tell he was tense. Still... Gabriel fluffed his wings against his mate's, implying he wanted Sam to let go.

"Oh no..." Castiel's eyes widened. He folded his wings, simultaneously stopping his attempt to assert dominance. He then walked out of the library, no doubt back to his nest. This left the Winchester brothers alone to wonder what in the world happened.

"What was that?"

"I really don't know."

"Should we go find them?"

"... yeah."


	2. What Happens In Sam's Room Stays In Sam's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >> I suck at summaries <<

Dean walked down the bunker’s hallways. _I’m a bird. Not even a guy bird, a girl bird. Cas thinks I’m a girl bird. That’s kinda-_ Dean shook himself out of his thoughts. No, Dean-brain, not now. Stopping before the angel’s bedroom, he took a breath before opening the door. In the middle of the bedroom, the bed had been shoved to the far side to make space for… a nest? On the outside area there was an assortment of items; assorted silverware, shiny Christmas baubles, a disturbing amount of knives, and little trinkets. All of the shiny items were laid flat out in a display of beauty, like that one bird that Dean had seen on the Discovery channel a few years ago. Bow-birds? Eh, that doesn’t matter, Dean was more concerned about the shiny items on the floor. Suddenly, he noticed what the items were centering. A nest. Made of Dean’s clothes, his blankets, Hell even his socks, all layered so the softest things were on the inside. Oh, and there was Cas laying face down in the nest. Breaking out of his trance, Dean walked closer to Cas. Being careful to not disturb the blankets, he gently sat next to his angel.

“Hey, Cas.” He said, unknowing of how to start his conversation. Dean fiddled with the hem of his black t-shirt. He would normally wiki-how how to start a conversation like this but people on wiki-how probably didn’t have nesting angels that they needed to talk to. He might have to write a wiki-how article- wait, no. That’d be way too chick flick.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Cas said, his voice slightly muffled. “I didn’t notice and now-“ Dean was shocked that Cas was _apologizing_? Sure, Cas’s situation was strange, like when Dean felt the sudden urge to kiss Cas when they were hunting a ghost or something. Sure, it was untimely and slightly annoying but it was manageable. Dean silently berated himself that kissing Cas on ghost hunts was the best metaphor that he could come up with.

“Cas I came here to say that I’m going to help you through… whatever this is.” Dean promised, putting his hand on Cas’s back between his wings. Cas sat up and looked at Dean, his ocean blue eyes finding Dean’s green ones. Dean almost ravished Cas just for those heavenly sapphire blues. 

“You will?” He said in mild disbelief. _Screw it_. Dean thought to himself. _My life is too weird to not be a chick flick_.

“Of course I will, Cas.” Dean smiles a bit. He laid next to the angel, slightly surprised at how comfortable it was. Cas wrapped his arms and wings around Dean, spooning him. The warmth of each other made both of them fall into a comfortable sleep…

… and also not notice what was happening in Sam’s room.

Sam rushed after the archangel, which was quite easy as Gabriel had six wings and you can’t really hide when you have six wings. Turning corners, Sam finally caught up with his angel. Gabriel was on their bed (well, technically it was Sam’s bed but the ratio of how many times Gabriel slept in it was more often than not). His wings were wrapped slightly around him, comforting the archangel.

“Go on. Say it.” Sam’s heart broke at how defeated Gabriel sounded. His focus immediately leapt to making Gabe feel better.

“That I still care for you?” Sam smiled a bit. Gabriel turned his head to face Sam, confused at how someone could still care for him with his stupid angel mating season. The expression of pure love on his face was too much for Gabriel to handle. What if he broke Sam’s heart? To see that love disappear from Sam’s face and be replaced with pain would be worse than any torture in the world. Even when Demeter got rid of her cereal that had every flavour of chocolate in marshmallows.

“What?” He laughed, old trickster walls going up. It was a habit he had developed to hide his not-so-awesome feelings from people he cared about (read as: Sam). Heartbreak was a horrible feeling, Gabriel noted.

“That I will help you through this?” Sam took a step closer. Gabriel felt a smile grow on his face, and an infinite happiness fly through him. Still, somewhere inside him, a very, _very_ small voice whispered _‘what if he’s lying?’_ And despite the pure ludicracy of the question, he had to ask.

“Really?” Gabriel gripped onto the hope that it was true… and the look on Sam’s face was all he needed. At that moment, they both felt too confined to their clothes. Lunging at each other to interlock in a passionate kiss, they quickly began stripping themselves of their fabric burdens. All that Gabriel felt was love. Pure, unfiltered, inerasable love. Sam’s lips felt more like home, like heaven, then he had ever known. Just the fact that he would do anything for him was all Gabriel needed in his immortal life. (Then again, mating hormones helped just a _tiny_ bit for his lustful frenzy.)

When Dean and Cas woke to a scream and a thump they quickly stood up… but realized that what goes on in Sam’s room stays in Sam’s room.

(So Cas is like a satin bowerbird and Gabe will be like a weaver bird in terms of nesting. I honestly think that Cas having a nest is the cutest thing.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter or no? If no I'll just continue the story as normal.


	3. Sabriel Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >>SMUT WARNING! SMUT WARNING!<<
> 
> I'm not very good at writing smut but here I go I guess.

When Gabriel started making out with Sam he knew something was every so slightly off. Of course, in his lust-clouded haze he couldn't tell that there was a spark inside of him. Still, he ignored this and plowed forward quite literally into his lover's mouth. Their tongues were like the snake in Eden's garden, teasing each other, slithering around each other's mouths until Sam gasped away for air. Sam virtually tore off his shirt, Gabriel mirroring his actions, and the lovers plunged their mouths together once more. Gabriel smirked against Sam's lips as he snapped all their remaining clothes off. Sam's eyes widened a bit at the sudden feeling of nakedness, but the hunter quickly got over it as he pushed the smaller man down onto the bed. Sam growled a bit, getting feral and dominant which may or may not have something to do with the pheromones that Gabriel was letting off. Gabriel moaned at the show of dominance in his mate and ground up towards the hunter's hard cock.

"Eager?" Sam asked a bit breathlessly as he returned the archangel's actions. Gabriel moaned loudly, his hands moving to grip the sheets beneath him. The archangel's heightened senses picked up his mate's smell, increasing his pleasure a tenfold. Sam then remembered how sensitive the angel's wings were. The hunter, still grinding against the smaller man, began to move his hands into the six wings on Gabriel's back. He gripped the topmost wing on the part closest to Gabriel's back where the smallest feathers were. That seemed to do the right thing because Gabriel's eyes blew open, his pupils dilated, and he let out a rambling of Enochian. Sam could feel the archangel's grace break free a bit, one strand connecting the pair's hearts, another bit of grace preparing the archangel for what was yet to some. Sam smirked, leaning down to whisper in Gabriel's ear, simultaneously stopping his thrusts. "You really want this, don't you, angel?"

"Please, Sam, please-" were the only words able to come out of the archangel's mouth before they became inlaid with Enochian. Sam nipped at Gabriel's neck, sucking in some places, while also reaching down a hand to tease the archangel's asshole. He was unable to resist a pleased gasp when he discovered that Gabriel was already slicked and ready. Gabriel arched his back up when Sam traced his finger around the taunt ring of muscle.

"How much do you want it, angel? Tell me how much?" Sam said and he bit the angel's earlobe softly. Gabriel gripped the sheets and arched his hips up to meet Sam's. Sam, now unable to resist the beautiful tempation in front of him, pushed his hard dick inside of the archangel. Gabriel gave a loud moan, and the strand of grace connecting their hearts brightened. Sam gave way to his animalistic instincts and absolutely _pounded_ himself into his mate. So much, in fact, that what started out as a makeout session in the middle of the bed had migrated to Gabriel gripping the headboard as Sam mercilessly thrusting into the archangel as Gabriel (who would later deny) screamed in ecstacy. Both of them were so caught up in their lovemaking that when they both came in harmony, one of their lamps exploded.

Sam laid down on his mate, the blue strand of grace now a dimming light, facing the smaller man so they were face to face as to not have a mouthful of feathers when he woke. The room? Oh it was a horrible mess, but they would clean it later. For now, all they wanted to do was cuddle.


	4. Error 404, Angst Not Present This Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Lots of fluff. Fluffy wings.

“So,” Dean smirked nonchalantly.“Have fun last night?” Sam spit out his energy drink. His face was red as he quickly spat out his response.

“What?!” Dean laughed at how uncomfortable his brother was. He suddenly noticed a handprint on his brother’s hip, which had been previously hidden by his shirt. This wasn’t like a ‘I possibly broke the wall due to my hardcore sexing’ handprint. This was a- Wait a minute.

“Sam. What’s that?” Dean turned serious as he pinned his stare onto his brother’s handprint. Sam flushed an even deeper shade of red and glanced down.

“Oh. I- THAT’S WHAT THAT WAS!” Sam suddenly exclaimed. He was grinning like an idiot. “I’ll be right back.” He dashed out of the kitchen, passing a gaping Cas.

“Angel, why are you pretending to be a fish?” Dean joked, walking over to his feathered boyfriend. Cas had that adorable look where he screwed up his face in confusion. 

“I’m not… why does Sam have the claim of an archangel on him?” He asked, strangely innocent. Dean furrowed his eyebrows. _Archang- Wait Gabriel didn’t. Oh he did._ Dean shook himself out of his thoughts. Cas did the same to him. Maybe he would stop doing his freaky possessive thing where he growled at Sam.

“Remember the noise we heard last night?” Dean asked, making an attempt to be as normal as possible. He stepped closer, placing his hands on Cas’s hips in a domestic gesture. Dean couldn’t tell if Cas did this on purpose but his hands came to rest gently on his own. Castiel nodded, his brows still slightly furrowed as he put the pieces together. 

“So your brother and Sam had bonded then?” Cas asked, staring at Dean with those butterfly-blue eyes. Dean smiled, feeling at peace with him.

“Exactly, angel.” Dean glanced away from Cas’s eyes long enough to gaze at his beautiful wings. The iridescent feathers shimmered in the bunker’s lights. Words simply couldn’t describe how much Dean loved them. Without realizing, one of Dean’s hands had come off Cas’s hips and was reaching back to touch his mate’s feathers.

“Dean.” Cas suddenly said. Dean became hyper aware of what he was doing.

“Sorry, honey.” Dean blushed lightly. He gave an award smile. Cas gave a curious smirk and kissed Dean lovingly on the lips. Dean smiled with the kiss, pulling Cas closer. Naturally, Cas’s hands snaked up and wrapped gently around Dean’s neck. Dean’s hands slowly reached around his angel, pausing right before his wings, asking for permission to touch. Dean has never touched Castiel’s wings, Castiel had always bend the one to wrap his wings around Dean. The soft feathers encased the pair. Dean lightly pulled away from the kiss to take a breath. He spoke softly the question that had been on his mind. “Can I?”

“Yes.” The angel whispered back. Dean lightly stroked the white feathers at the base of the wings. Castiel shivered, gasping softly. His body melted onto him. Dean hummed an apology and started to move his hands away, but Castiel’s wings moved back into them. “It’s fine, Dean. They just haven’t been touched like that in a while.” He explained. Dean nodded, and his hands lightly brushed against the feathers once more. They were simply wonderful. The soft downy feathers were unlike anything Dean had ever felt before. It seemed as fragile as spider’s silk, and it all was woven together to create the magic that Dean held in his hands. His wings were being shown to Dean. These wings, which were not just a frightening display of power, were also a display of love. It then struck Dean that he was possibly the only person to see an angel’s wings in this way. 

“Your heart is beating quickly, Dean.” Cas murmured. His face was halfway hidden by his hair but Dean was acutely aware of how he was resting his head on his heart, and how Cas’s hands had relaxed so one of his hands was on the handprint beneath his shirt.

“I’m just a bit nervous.” Dean brushed off. Castiel leaned in closer. 

“You don’t have to be, Dean.” Cas said, looking up at him. Dean leaned down to kiss him-

-“CAS, I THINK I BROKE YOUR BROTHER!” Sam yelled from the hallway. Dean laughed a bit, and pulled away from Cas. Cas unwrapped his wings from his soulmate.

“Let’s go see what Gabriel did this time.” Dean said, marching down the hallway. Cas may or may not have stayed back just a little bit to get a better view. Totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. I procrastinate a lot.


	5. Author's Note

Hey, everyone.

I'm going on a hiatus.

I've been having problems with my mental health and I decided to take a break from writing. No, this story is not going to be discontinued. I just need time to sort things out. I'll probably still read fanfiction because, well, it's fun. I hope y'all can understand.

Sincerely,

Eric, the author


End file.
